bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Industrialist Monkey
The Industrialist Monkey is a simple monkey with big dreams for innovating the way monkey technology works as we know it. Let's just say this creative dude has some sweet tricks up his sleeve... HP: 10. Attack Type: Varies. Default is a repeating rifle. Rifle can pop Lead Bloons. Layer Damage: 2. Range: 1/0 Dart Monkey Attack Speed: 1.8 seconds. Cost: $575. Upgrades Path 1 ''Smoke Screen "Every few seconds, he will throw this mechanical ball of smoke out,". Effect: Every 4 seconds, he will lob a smoke screen bomb on the track anywhere in his range. Once it lands, a big puff of white smoke will spread outward in the range of a 0/0 Ice Monkey. Bloons walking through it are 40% slower, and take 1 layer damage every second. Towers get a lowering in accuracy if caught somehow, but Sniper Monkeys are exempt from this. Since it really isn't a BOMB, and just leaves smoke, Lead Bloons will not be popped or take damage from this. Cost: $350. Info Drone "This cute little orb scans the monkey's range. Any bloons caught in its gaze will be analyzed,". Effect: A small gray orb with a big red eye socket laser cannon thing, will fly around the perimeter of the range every 10 seconds. During this time, all bloons will take 2x damage from all towers while in the Industrialist's range, as they have been scanned for weaknesses by the drone. Cost: $700. Automatons "In his spare time, the Industrialist has been working on some little friends...". Effect: Three random bots will be warped in by the Industrialist and put anywhere on the map in an area 2x the size of his range. There are five different bot types that can be summoned. Each one has its own chance, not every bot will be the same type per summon. Automatons cannot be killed and will passively vanish after 8 seconds, but being hit will stun them for a second, making them less useful while around. They are summoned in every 15. -The Scorcher: A small, short-range flamethrower tank that deals no initial damage, but sets all bloons caught in its sweeping flames alight! It looks like a tiny little bronze tank with a flamethrower for a barrel. It will chase after bloons not on fire slowly along the track (but never on it). -The Arachnid: A fast-moving tank with two rapid machineguns. It fires a burst of twenty bullets within a half a second before reloading for 2. Cannot pop lead, like the Smoke Screen. It is an eight-legged spider tank with a diamond-shaped turret and twin thin barrels. -The Punisher: A large sphere on treads with one massive barrel and a mean attitude. It moves at the speed of a glued Red if it decides to chase, and its massive shell instantly kills all bloons, and deals 100 damage to M.O.A.B-class and bosses, and has a powerful pierce of 20. However, it fires every 6 seconds. -The Vortex: A stationary mole turret that cannot be hit while not-firing, as it will retreat back underground. Every 2 seconds, it will come up and rapidly shoot bullets in the same manner of a Blade Maelstrom, but with way less power. It looks like a cylindrical turret atop a thin pole with two guns, one on each side. -The Eagle: A flying sweeper that will chase bloons while firing three solid lasers from its mouth, one in each of the three directions in front of it. It looks like a robotic eagle, clearly. Since it flies in the air, only certain attacks can hit and stun it. Cost: $2000. Mechromancer "Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic,". Effect: Like that pun? And how 'mancers' are with magic... and the quote. Yeah. Anyway, the Industrialist Monkey is now like master of mechanics. He can repair Mechanical Towers within his range for 1 HP every 2 seconds, and Automatons last 2 seconds longer. He now wears a metal suit and has an arm cannon replace his standard rifle. His shots can now pop lead and explode violently in an energy release, but have a longer charge of 3 seconds. His health is increased to 15, and he is given an AD of 1. Cost: $4600. Path 2 Tinkering "Messes around a bit with the technology in his immediate area,". Effect: He now fires every 1.5 seconds (If mixed with Mechromancer, 2.7), and all mechanic towers in range fire 3% faster. Cost: $180. Energy Barrier "Summons a force shield around himself that makes him more capable of absorbing blows,". Effect: The energy shield is a light blue barrier on all sides of him that absorbs 1 attack no matter how much damage it does, before flickering and falling. It will recharge and come back online 4 seconds later. Cost: $500. Electrical Sapping "Toy with it enough and you'll eventually get it right,". Effect: The shield will no longer fall to electrical or mechanical attacks, and instead of absorb them. Following this, a yellow shockwave will fire outward to his entire range, and all mechanical towers will get a 20% fire rate boost for 2 seconds. Every other attack type will still have the shield fall without boosting towers. Cost: $1300. Magnetic Field'' "Makes him quite attractive...". Effect: All enemy attacks that go through the Industrialist Monkey's range will be drawn toward his shield, saving other towers. God forbid the enemy is stupid enough to constantly fire electrical attacks through there... Ability! Add Them Up: For 10 seconds, every attack fired will be absorbed into his shield, and then release a giant shockwave across the entire map powering ALL mechanical towers up by another 80% fire rate for 3 seconds. Cooldown: 70 seconds. Cost: $5200. Appearances 0/0: A monkey in early 1800s garb, with slightly messy white hair and a laser monocle. Don't ask. He is holding a simple repeating rifle. 1/?: A backpack is slung over his shoulder full of black bombs. It is constantly letting out a long wisp of smoke. 2/?: A laser drone sits atop his head, and will fly off and around his range's perimeter every 10 seconds. 3/?: A crazy light-blue screened watch on his wrist will be tapped every 15 seconds to summon three Automatons. On to his top-left, one to the top-right, and one directly below him. They will take action from there. 4/?: He replaces his double-handed rifle with a single arm cannon, and uses his other free hand to hold a monkey wrench. Ha ha, get it? I need to stop. Laser monocle is now bright blue instead of red. ?/1: Rifle now has an altered trigger area and barrel, which is thinner. ?/2: He will touch his monocle, and a blue energy field will be put entirely around him (remember the mega 3D aspect you wanna keep in mind with all of my pages). ?/3: Shield is now green, and will flash yellow below releasing an energy wave if hit by an electric attack. ?/4: Shield is now purple, and is red during the ability. You can SEE a magnetic field formed by it, but it is nearly entirely transparent. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers